Falling For You
by tinydancer321
Summary: Holden liked Liv since third grade and he never stopped. Liv and Holden moment/episodes stuff in the middle from Holden's point of view. PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO FINISH I'M SORRY
1. Prettier than he could even imagine

**Never actually written a story before…. this will probably suck but oh well.**

 **I don't own Liv and Maddie, I was just bored and started writing**

Holden waited five minutes before he had the courage to knock. This was _her_ house, Liv Rooney. The girl he had been crushing on since third grade. He had stolen her Goodbye Puppy pen.

He turned around and began to leave. _Its okay,_ he thought to himself, _I can get my mom to ask them. In fact, I should just go back to my boarding school. She probably thinks I'm still Hungry Hungry Holden who used to eat paste._

"Holden, honey! I need you to ask them about the giraffe. It's your uncle's wake and I need the giraffe! Your relatives have started to show up so I can't go ask them. But don't worry because I am sure that they took it. Karen has trouble understanding the art of decorating."

Holden turned back around. Before he knew what his hand was doing, he knocked on the door to the mustard colored house.

"Ha! You're not the police," Liv said as she turned around and began to close the door.

She was even prettier than he remembered. Holden had watched every episode of her hit TV show, Sing it Loud, but nothing compared to the beauty before him.

Before she could close the door on his adoring face, he said, "Wait Liv! It's Holden Dippledorf from across the street."

"We didn't steal anything!" said Karen Rooney, Liv's mother.

Holden was shaken from his trance.

Before he knew it, Liv had recognized him, just like he thought. He tried to make a joke on the paste he was eating, but she knew Liv thought he was a dork. God, _why_ , did he have to be such a weird kid?

Holden realized he hadn't said anything about the giraffe. He could care less about the wake, but he knew his mom would be angry if he didn't ask. So he brought it up, but they didn't seem to know about it.

He noticed they were on edge, but he figured that it was due to their dislike of his family. Between third grade Holden taking Liv's pen and the constant bickering, no battling, of their moms, the Rooneys and the Dippledorfs were not exactly friends. Even Holden's little brother, Will, had fought with Parker. They were in karate together, but Will was asked to leave after he and Parker were caught fighting each other before class.

But it all started after Holden took Liv's Goodbye Puppy pen.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Holden sipped on his apple juice as he looked at Liv from across the room. He didn't care that she had cooties because he loved her anyway._

 _Liv didn't even notice his staring. She was busy doodling with her Goodbye Puppy pen._

 _Holden was upset. Liv was always so absorbed in her Goodbye Puppy pen that she never even noticed him._

Maybe if I steal her pen, then she won't be distracted by it anymore, so she can like me, _he thought. Little did he realize that it would only make her angry at him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

After that, Liv wouldn't say a word to Holden. One day, he got so angry that he went over to their house and trashed their lawn. He ripped up the grass and tore the flowers out of the ground. When he was finished he felt just as angry, but he was grounded too.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Cindy its very simple. Your child has destroyed my lawn! I demand that he apologize!"_

" _Oh please! My wittle Holdy-bear was doing you a favor. Your lawn certainly is not worse than it was before."_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Holden saw the face he knew so well after staring at it for so long. But the face looked much more upset than it used to. Holden looked again and there she was. Liv Rooney, pouting and hugging a big, worn, light blue teddy bear._

 _He looked over at her, begging in his eyes. All he wanted was to go back to being friends. He was ready to get down on his knees and beg her to be his friend again, but before he could, he saw the most devastating sight possible._

 _Liv shook her head from left to right, left to right. Holden saw her eyes fill with tears as her bottom lip quivered, but before he could see her cry, she ran away._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Holden would give anything to change that day. If only he had chased after her or given her back her pen, but he never did. He never had enough courage to change back the thing he regretted more than anything.

They shook their heads so hard it looked like they were vibrating. When they stopped, Holden was surprised to see how beautiful Liv looked even after that. He realized he was staring and turned around to leave. After the door shut, he couldn't help himself. He jumped up and clicked his heels together, hoping they didn't see.

Liv Rooney had gotten so much prettier than he could even imagine.


	2. You Dropped This

Holden really wanted to see Liv again. After their short conversation about the giraffe, he couldn't stop thinking about her. All through the wake, all he could think about was Liv, Liv, Liv. Through his mom's shadow puppet tribute, all he could think about was her beautiful golden hair. When his grandmother was talking about him as a child, all he could think about was that adorable nervous laugh she made when she was hiding something. Oh how he missed that laugh.

When his family all went inside for food, he saw his chance. Giddy with excitement, he tried to control himself as he walked across the street. When he reached the door, he saw that they were indeed hiding something, something big. A giraffe statue.

He tried to strike a nonchalant pose leaning against the doorway.

"What you doing, guy?" He asked, trying to stay calm

They accidentally let go of the statue and it rolled through their living room and crashed into the doorway. Liv turned around and began twisting her hair with her fingers and laughing that adorable laugh. Holden tried not to smile even though she was being so adorable.

As Liv scrambled for an explanation, Holden composed himself and was ready to accuse them of stealing.

"You guys stole the giraffe!" he exclaimed as he marched into their home.

Liv followed after him, apologizing for ruining the wake. She was just so cute, he couldn't stand being mad at her any longer.

"Oh please! Your guys didn't ruin the wake!" he said, consoling her. He tried to make her laugh by mentioning his mother's shadow puppets, although he wasn't lying when he told her just how terrible they were.

"You're not mad?" She asked, looking truly sincere, "That's… kind of unexpected."

How could he stay mad at a face like that? However, he knew that they had to get the giraffe back soon. And by soon, he meant NOW.

She asked him for help and, of course, he said he would.

"Come on! Get in there hot and hungry Holden."

He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Did she just call him _hot_?! Talk about a freudian slip.

He tried to act calm and confused rather than excited, "I thought it was _hungry_ , hungry Holden."

"Hey thanks for helping us out, Holden," Liv said as they were lowering the giraffe into his front yard.

"Yeah of course. No problem at all," HE didn't want to go back to boarding school. All he wanted was to stay here with Liv forever.

Before he could forget, he wanted to undo everything he had every done to hurt her. He knew that he couldn't fix their front lawn (besides, the damage he had done was long gone), but he _could_ give Liv her Goodbye Puppy pen.

"By the way, I totally think you're a thief," he said, trying to break the ice before he gave it to her.

Liv looked taken aback by what he had just said.

"But it takes one to know one."

He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Liv, hoping her reaction wouldn't be angry, "I believe this is yours."

"What's this?" she asked feigning surprise, "Some kind of multi-ink Goodbye Puppy pen that any third grade girl would treasure because of the magical dreams it could make real?"

It was so adorable how excited she got over her pen.

Before he got too nervous, he knew he had to rip off the bandaid and tell her why he stole it.

"In third grade, I thought you were cute."

There it was. He had just said what he had hoped he had never said, but dreamed of saying.

"So I stole your pen. It made sense at the time, but then again I ate _a lot_ of paste." He tried to smile at her, but he couldn't bear to look at her, worried that her expression would be disgusted.

Karen left her position of making sure the giraffe got onto the platform properly to tell them to speed up the process, "Less talking, more rope."

This interruption distracted Liv, causing her to drop the pen. Holden bent down, planning to pick it up, but he was not the only one.

"You dropped this," he said, staring into her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He could just stare into them all day. Her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Thanks," she said.

The door to his house opened, but he didn't care. He could stand like this all night.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure it would have meant the world to-"

Before Holden could hear the rest of the statement, Liv yanked his arm and pulled him away from the lawn and into the bushes in front of his house.


	3. A Wonderful Person

**Sorry I haven't updated for some time….. Here is more! I sorta wanted to add something in between Neighbors-a-rooney and Prom-a-rooney, but I won't skip that! Also: I decided to try and update once a week, so um yeah…. just know that. However, I will be doing things this summer in which I will not have wifi, so there will be time when I can't post one per week, when I have wifi, I will catch up and post the ones that I couldn't before.  
**  
 **I don't own Liv and Maddie or the characters.**

He missed her already. As Holden drove back to boarding school in St. Paul, Minnesota, he tried to rehash the events of the wake. All he could think about was staring into her eyes for hours and hours, just getting lost in her. But she probably didn't like him. She was a movie star! There had to be dozens of guys just waiting for her to go on a date with her, but he just wasn't one of them. She would never like him, not in the way he liked her.

But as he entered his dorm, he started to think differently. I don't need her. She stole the giraffe from my uncle's wake. In fact, I'm better off without her!

Then he thought about how adorable she was and how she had called him hot. Him, Holden Dippledorf!

It was a vicious cycle that he just couldn't break. Luckily, his roommate, Lucas, got his mind off the beautiful blonde girl.

"Hey, man! How was the wake?" Lucas asked, looking up from his pile of calculous work.

"Good, but I need your advice on girls."

"Are you serious?!" Lucas asked with a smirk, "You, Holden Dippledorf, need advice from _me_ about girls? Someone call NASA because the world is ending!"

Lucas was generally a little nerdy and had only dated two girls in the time they had been in high school, whereas Holden was known as someone who could get girls really easily.

"I know, I know, but this one's different. She's gorgeous, talented, but she probably hates me." Holden shook himself out of his trance, Liv could do that to him.

"Well, you obviously like this girl. Am I allowed to ask who?"

"Liv Rooney." Holden sighed, thinking about what it would be like if they actually went on a date. He would take her to a movie and buy them a large popcorn. When they reached into the popcorn bucket, their hands would accidentally touch. Dammit, he wanted to kiss her. He really wanted her to like him, but he knew she didn't.

"Holden, Holden, EARTH TO HOLDEN!" Lucas snapped his fingers and Holden was brought back to reality. The reality in which Liv Rooney didn't like him and probably never would.

"Sorry. She's just so wonderful. I really want her to like me, but when we were in third grade, I stole her Goodbye Puppy Pen. Besides, she remembers me as Hungry, Hungry Holden who used to eat paste."

"Oh don't worry, I remember that kid. But now, you're so different. You grew up and, besides, I'm friends with you after that. And trust me, that was gross."

"Wow. Thanks, man."

"I just tell the truth."

Holden sat down at his desk and began to work. Due to his uncle's wake, he had to leave school for the weekend. He had a lot of homework to catch up on, so he figured he should try to get it done.

He had finished his english, science, and calculus homework, Holden decided to take a walk.

He stepped outside of his dorm and into the brisk late winter air, which greeted him with a large gust of wind. He shivered. As he walked around campus, he thought about (who but) Liv. Why was it that he liked her so much? Why not any other girl? He was a junior in high school and in the time he had been attending school, he had dated many girls, but none of them were right. None of them were Liv.

He sat down on a nearby bench. Why did she stand out? Was it her beautiful blonde hair, her acting and singing skills, or her adorable quirk of twirling her hair when she was nervous? No, no , and no. Those were all wonderful attributes, but many girls were like that. Liv was special. She was genuinely kind. Holden was home for winter break and watched the entire New Years Eve special with Liv and Johnny Nimbus. When a fan had caused her to admit that she had kissed her sister's boyfriend in the process of making a music video, she made sure to make up for it. She explained on live television what happened. And that was just one example. Liv was always so kind to people all around her. If only she liked him.

It was at that point that his thoughts were interrupted by his friend, Carly. "Hi Holden! You look confused. What's up?"

Carly was friends with him since he started middle school. She liked and was really good at dance and math. Holden had asked her to help him with math A LOT, however they both shared a love of dance. They both took the dance elective and loved laughing at their crazy teacher.

"There's this girl I like," Holden started.

"Let me stop you right there," Carly said, being as sassy as possible. "Who is this girl? Because I need to tell you that I am unavailable."

Holden wanted any excuse to not talk about Liv. He knew that he would hear the same thing, 'tell her how you feel', but he wouldn't be able to deal with the pain that would come with the rejection from the girl he had liked since third grade. So instead, he decided to distract Carly.

"Who are you dating? PLEASE don't tell me that your using someone to get back at Ryder. I understand that you want him to be jealous, but it's just mean."

"Calm yourself. FYInformation, I am back together with Ryder, but stop trying to change the subject. Who is it?"

"Liv Rooney. I've liked her since third grade, but when I was in third grade, I stole her Goodbye Puppy pen. And then I tore up her lawn. And I ate paste. Needless to say, I doubt that a TV/movie star/singer would want to date me and, besides, I don't want to have to deal with the rejection. I like her too much to go through the pain of her not liking me."

Much to his surprise, Carly didn't tell him to tell Liv how he felt. In fact, she was more angry than supportive.

"You mean to tell me that you've dated plently of girls, yet you knew in the back of your mind that you still like this girl?! This doesn't sound right."

"I've liked her since third grade. I can promise you that I like her and not anyone else."

"Fine, you like her. Just tell me this, why her?"

"She's pretty and talented and quirky, but even more than that, she is truly a nice person. In fact, she's a wonderful person."

"Oh shoot, I have a date with Ryder in ten minutes. I have to go, but I really think that, before you tell her (because you should), you should make her see how nice you are. Prove to her that you are not a pen-stealing, paste-eating jerk, but a kind person just like her. Holden, I know you, and you are a good person, too. You just need Liv to realize."


	4. I Know Where You Live

**This one is for Prom-a-Rooney. It's not my best work, but I was trying to rush it because I really wanted to update since I haven't for about three months and I fell rally bad because people are actually reading this story, which I didn't expect. I might also star a new story for I Didn't Do It, but no promises. So anyway, here is Prom-a-Rooney!**

 **I don't own Liv and Maddie or the characters**

Holden had been thinking about Carly's advice a lot. She had a good point that he needed to show her that he was a good person. He decided the way to do that was to show he was boyfriend material. He knew porm was coming up, so all he needed was a date.

When he reached the school he saw her talking to some friend. The friend had a big net. He was about to say hi when she swung the big net over his head.

"Nice welcome for the new kid," he said. She looked really pretty.

"Oh! Holden," Liv said as she turned around, looking really surprised to see him. She dropped the handle of the net on the floor. He reaction was so cute. He just wanted to ask her to prom, but someone like her had to have a date.

She introduced him to her friend, Willow. She even said he was super cool! He tried to act casual by adjusting his bag, but he could tell he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you doing at Ridgewood?" She asked casually.

He explained how his school was built over a copper mine with turned into a sinkhole containing his school.

"Oh you're going to Ridgewood now!" She said, very surprised. "You're going to be with us everyday."

"So, um, I have to check in at the office which is where?" He asked.

Liv and Willow showed him where to go and he left. She was so adorable. He really wished that he could just take her to the prom, but he wouldn't be able to deal with the rejection. He knew that he needed to wait until after prom to ask her out. Hopefully she would like him then.

The next day, he made himself approach her at her locker to thank her for giving him a tour of the school. "Hey, Liv. Thanks for showing me around yesterday."

She turned to face him. As always, he wished that she was his girlfriend. "Oh, yeah, no problem. I mean, once you know which water fountains spray up your nose, Ridgewood's pretty much a cakewalk."

"Yeah and a friendly face doesn't hurt either." Did they just have another moment? Oh my god, he thought they had a moment!

Then, in a wave of grunting, Liv's friend entered the conversation. Liv introduced her as Andie. He recognized her sculpture and decided to comment on it. "Your art project reminds me of a Sebastien Oliver sculpture."

"Thanks, Oliver's my favorite."

"Seriously, mine too!" Then he had an idea. Someone close to Liv who he could date to show her that he was boyfriend material. Andie was pretty, too. Not Liv Rooney pretty, but she was good-looking. They seemed to have some stuff in common, so it wouldn't be completely awkward. Besides, she seemed nice.

Liv interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, you should help us out on the prom decorating committee. C'mon Holden, get involved in your new school." As she said the last part, she punched him in his chest, in a platonic way, of course. Even just touching her made his heart tingle.

He shook his thoughts and tried to make a joke about knowing almost nobody and having nothing to do

"Cool," Andie said, "Lonely boy is in."

"Great! Well, we meet after school tomorrow. And, hey, if you don't show up, I know where you live."

He couldn't wait for school to be over that day. After classes ended, he rushed to his locker as fast as he could and, after a few tries, got it open. He wasn't used to lockers yet. He dropped his stuff off and raced to the gym to help Liv and Andie set up for prom.


End file.
